New Girl and New Love
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Rebecca meets Brian and the two find that they have much in common. They then begin dating.
1. Chapter 1

A Family Guy story

A Brian Griffin and Rebecca Irwin (my OC) story

New Girl and New Love

Chapter 1: Meeting Brian Griffin

Note: This story is in my OC: Rebecca Irwin's point of view.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself and my OC: Rebecca Irwin, the other characters belong to the people who own Family Guy.

I walked into the Drunken Clam, over to the counter, take a seat on one of the stools and say, "One shot of wine please." Jerome hands me a cup full of wine, I drink it, soon noticing a white dog sitting beside me. "Another shot, Jerome." he says. I look at him and say, "Hey who are you?" He looks at me and says drunkly, "I..I..I'm Brian." I smile, he's got something about him that just makes me smile, "My name is Rebecca, Rebecca Irwin." He holds his hand out to me and says, "You're..You're..You're really pretty.", I take his hand, shake it, and say, "Thanks, it's nice to meet you, Brian."

End of chapter 1: Meeting Brian Griffin

Next:

Chapter 2: Meeting the Griffins


	2. Chapter 2

New Girl and New Love

Chapter 2: Meeting the Griffins

So you all know, I live next to the Swansons, who are my pals, I knew Joe from college. It's the next morning and there's a knock at my front door, I open it to see Joe, he says, "Hey Rebecca, I want to introduce you to my neighbors." I smile, "Sure. I'd love to meet them." Soon we arrive at the house on the other side of Joe's. When we enter, I spot the same white dog that I saw at the Drunken Clam last night, I say, "Brian?" Joe asks me, "How do you know Brian?", I tell him that I met Brian at the Drunken Clam last night, Brian was on what I believe was his laptop, he looked away from the screen, over to me and Joe, and said, "Joe, you know Rebecca?" I tell Brian that me and Joe met in college. Brian then asks if I want to meet his family, and I nod.

Pretty soon I'm sitting on a chair in their kitchen, the first one to introduce themself is the man with glasses and a white shirt, "Hi I'm Peter Griffin." Then after him was the woman with orange hair, "Hello I'm Lois Griffin.", she then points to the baby and says, "This is Stewie.", the next one to talk is the teenage boy with the baseball cap, "I'm Chris." Finally the teenage girl with the glasses says, "I'm Meg." I say, "It's very nice to meet you all, my name is Rebecca Rose Irwin." Joe then says, "Me and Rebecca were great friends in college. Weren't we?" I smile and nod.

Soon me and Brian are in the living room, and he says to me, "Do you want to be friends?", I smile and tell him that I would love to be friends with him, he smiles and takes my hand, "Thank you. I'll be a great friend." I blush a little and hug him, he hugs me back.

End of chapter 2: Meeting the Griffins

Next:

Chapter 3: Learning About Each Other


	3. Chapter 3

New Girl and New Love

Chapter 3: Learning about Each Other

It's noon and I'm eating outside a diner while writing a fanfic, when I see Brian walk by, "Hey Brian." I say while waving to him. He sees me, walks over to me, sees my laptop, and says, "Hi Rebecca. Are you a writer?" I smile and nod, he sits next to me and asks to see what I'm working on, to which I blush and stutter out, "Um..uh..I don't know..it's kind of..embaressing.." He chuckles, "Come now, let me see. I can help you out as I am a writer too." I slide my laptop over him and he looks at the screen, "I hope he won't get mad at me for..writing a story that includes him." I think to myself. He smiles and asks, "Wow, you're quite a writer. But might I ask, why did you put my name in here?"

I sigh and say, "Because, well I..I wanted to include you in my story. It's actually my autobiography.", "Well I am honored." he tells me, which makes me smile, "Thank you for not being mad." He puts his left hand on top of mine, looks me in the eyes, and says, "I know most people would find it creepy to be mentioned in someone else's story, but I find it quite incredible." I blush more and look around nervously, and say, "May I have my laptop back?" He slides my laptop back over to me and says, "Here you go. If you need help, let me know. I'm going to get me a sandwich." Once he walks into the diner, I let out an exhale and say, "Now I can get back to my fanfic. I'll show it to Brian when I'm done."

End of chapter 3: Learning About Each Other

Next:

Chapter 4: A Friend Date


End file.
